ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Benzene
A vile alien from Planet Benzene, Alien Benzene deployed his evil kaiju Cotton-Poppe during the revealing of a solid gold statue at Ultraman Land, where he consumed it from underground. While his monster continued his gold eating rampage, Benzene visited MYDO’s headquarters, taunting Zearth’s host with all sorts of grim and dirt before driving off. Benzene watched as MYDO investigated, then later as Zearth trained, his Supula Beam bounced around after a misfire, causing him to fall into mud and Benzene watched his nemesis try desperately to wash it off, discovering his weakness. Realizing this, Benzene returned to the station to begin tormenting his host with tar he could generate, forcing the human to wash his hands quickly, discovering with absolute certainty who Zearth really was. Benzene Seijin later met up with his pet kaiju Cotton-Poppe to take the gold from him he’d absorbed, generating smoke. He later appeared at MYDO’s HQ again, lifting Katuto off the ground with one arm and rubbing tar over his face. Now through playing games, Benzene Seijin decided to launch his plan into action. He abducted several children and a friend of Zearths, planning to use them for his evil plot. He waited for his enemy to come and face him and his pet monster, the hero soon arriving at last. As Zearth attempted to battle Cotton-Poppe, Benzene forced him to wade through a pond of tar to do so, knowing his weakness. However, Zearth overcame this and assaulted Cotton-Poppe, forcing Benzene to interfere. The two fought hard but were soon forced back after being tricked into shooting each other, Benzene taking a beating before Zearth knocked out Cotton-Poppe. Zearth pummeled the evil alien with blows, finally sending him to a knee with a flying chop. Benzene assaulted Zearth with his head bolts but the hero fought back with the Super Zearth Kick, spinning forwards towards Benzene, who tried with all his might to stop him but to no avail. Zearth finally made contact and kicked Benzene into space, soon there after killing Cotton-Poppe with his Supula Beam in outer space. However, the alien wasn’t done and would recruit his equally evil but more cunning wife, Lady Benzene to attack Earth. The two met over hologram, Benzene showing he fears her plan would fail, but ultimately being convinced and transferring energy to her over the hologram. This was ultimately a completely failure as she too lost to the Ultraman and was forced to retreat. Lady Benzene The wife of Alien Benzene, Lady Benzene came to earth after her husband’s humiliating defeat by Ultraman Zearth, using one of Shadow City‘s towers to hide among the city‘s skyscrapers. Using an army of martial artist children she‘d brainwashed, Lady Benzene plotted to build an army to conquer Earth once Zearth was out of the way. She soon deployed her evil Ultraman Shadow to ambush Zearth in Antarctica. After the successful test run leaving Zearth unable to fight due to the trauma of the crushing defeat, as well as crushing many earthlings faith in him., Lady Benzene arrived at MYDO’s headquarters in her human form and tested how severe an effect this had on Zearth and his human host, Katsuto. Much to her delight, imitating Ultraman Shadow’s Shadow Fist set up made the Ultra Host cower in terror. After paying Digital Kanegon for gas and melting the complementary Ultraman Zearth figure she was given under her heel, the vile alien returned to her base, where she oversaw the training of her brainwashed army. Satisfied Zearth wouldn’t be a problem, the alien sent Shadow to hypnotize an entire city. When Miraclon confronted Shadow, she ordered her mecha to use Darklar against him, only to fail and be tossed into Shadow with enough force to cause his timer to begin blinking, but Lady Benzene recharged Shadow, resulting in Shadow brutally dealing with the heroic kaiju personally, pummeling the monster with ease. Lady Benzene had her loyal minion hypnotize the city before she used her tower headquarters to take her slaves up to her. Afterwards, she flew around the planet, further embarrassing Zearth for his lack of action, before finally returning to Shadow City. Afterwards, she confronted the MYDO group at their base, telling them her plan to turn her slaves into an army of warriors to conquer earth. She then grew to giant form and called out Zearth, telling him that soon the Benzene Seijin would conquer the planet before vanishing back to her base. Later, she met with her husband via hologram, discussing her plan and explaining that Ultraman Zearth was no longer a problem with his spirit crushed before blowing him a kiss goodbye and being given energy by her husbend. When MYDO arrived to attack her base, she sent Shadow to deal with them, the robot doing so in quick order. Zearth soon arrived at long last, Lady Benzene broadcast the battle worldwide a program she dubbed ‘Ultra Showtime’, mocking Zearth, telling mankind to despair. But Zearth was no longer the coward she believed him to be and was now a fierce warrior and more than a match for Shadow. After the Zearth Machine Gun Kick defeated Shadow, she revived him and sent him once more into battle. She then powered up the Shadolium Beam but ultimately, Zearth’s new Cross Supula Beam powered through, destroying Shadow completely, simultaneously freeing all of Lady Benzene‘s slaves. The amazed Lady Benzene materialized giant sized from a firework-like explosion and confronted the hero, angry her robot had failed but congratulating Zearth for his improved fighting skills. However, she warned him that it wasn’t over and one day she’d return to claim the souls of mankind, disappearing into golden particles and going into space. There she met with her husband to plan their vengeance. Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Zearth Kaiju Category:Pages need of rewriting